Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of the Land
by dagon22
Summary: Based on the Mystery Dungeon games, in a world ruled by pokemon, humans vanished years ago, leaving nothig but ruins. It is up to two kids to save the day from a threat that isn't over.


Pokemon Mystery Dungeon was my favorite game; I loved the story behind it. I then decided to make up my own story, and this is where this came from.

(Charmander shows up and uses flamethrower)

I know, I should be updating my other story, don't worry; your time is coming for a new chapter.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

The feel of floating was all that she could feel as she slept on. Soon enough, that sensation ended, and she slept on.

As she woke, she began to hear sounds of things around her. There was the sound of running water and the rustle of tree branches as the wind moved them around.

She awoke and sat up, looking around, she saw that she was in a forest. Weird, I don't remember being here before, she thought to herself.

With a shock, she realized that she didn't remember anything about that had happened before awakening at this moment. She tried very hard to remember, but nothing came to mind.

After a while, she gave up. Might as well check this place out, she went to stand up.

As she got up, she realized that her center of balance was off. Thinking nothing of it, she looked over the woods.

While her memories were off, this just didn't seem right to her. Before she could do anything else, someone ran into her.

She was knocked completely off of her feet. She turned to yell at whatever had knocked her over.

While she didn't know who to expect, she didn't expect to see what she saw.

There in front of her was an Eevee wearing a black bandana around its neck. How she knew it was an Eevee was beyond her at the moment.

And Eevee sat up, "owwww, what are you doing just standing there," with that said, the Eevee got a good look at her, "aaaaaa a lizard!"

Sitting up, she looked around of whatever lizard Eevee was talking about. Seeing nothing, she stood up and approached the Eevee, "what are you talking about, there are no lizards around here?"

However, instead of calming down, the Eevee stood on its hind legs and ran. Well, it tried to run. Stumbling a bunch, Eevee kept going.

Since this was the first pokemon she had met since she woke up, she decided not to let it get away. Wait, now she knew that it was a pokemon?

Ignoring that, she ran after the Eevee, only to trip on something that whipped in front of her feet.

This sent her flying into Eevee, and sent them both rolling down the hill that was in front of them.

They both landed with a flop. The sounds of running water were quit loud now, the river running right next to them.

Eevee pushed her off of it, and backed into the water, again trying to get on its hind legs.

Wondering why the Eevee was so intent on running away, she approached the Eevee.

However, the Eevee tumbled backwards, "keep away from me monster!" That must be when the Eevee got a good look at itself. "Wait, what happened to me!"

"What are you talking about, you look like a normal pokemon to me," even though she wasn't really sure she knew what she was talking about.

"Speak for yourself, lizard face" the Eevee shouted back, clearly not happy with what it saw.

Lizard face, that wasn't very nice. Since she was standing by the water any way, she looked into the water. What she saw in the water completely shocked her, no wonder Eevee was scared of her.

In the water looking back at her was a charmander! Since the Eevee was the only one around, she decided to try and make friends with it, "what are you trying to do any way," she asked, seeing that the Eevee was trying to stand up on its hind legs again, and failing.

"What does it look like, I'm trying to walk," and with that she fell again. Probably seeing that it wasn't going to work, the Eevee walked on all fours onto the shore, and shook all of the water off itself.

Seeing that operation make a friend wasn't going to well, she decided to try another tactic, "so what's your name"

The Eevee turned and looked at her; it looked like it was going to answer, and then stopped. "I…I don't know…" it answered, shaking its head, "I just woke up in this forest, and I don't remember anything."

She saw the similarities in their stories; she then realized that she didn't even know her own name. Then it came to her, seemingly out of no were, Sarah, her name is Sarah. She turned and told the Eevee this. However, while she had seemingly remembered her name from nowhere, Eevee seemed to still be thinking about what its name is, so Sarah looked at the black scarf that the Eevee was wearing. On it was a big letter R. "Hey, why don't we just call you R, until you remember what your name is."

R just looked at Sarah like she was crazy, realizing that she had no choice, R decided to go with it.

Not knowing what to do know, Sarah turned to R, "what should we do now?"

Thinking it over, R came up with a solution, "we should go back to the places where we woke up, and see if there was anything left behind that might help us remember something about ourselves."

Sarah agreed, and they went back to the place where she had found herself, since it was near.

Not expecting anything, Sarah and R explored the area.

Soon, Sarah came across a square black box. On the top was one word, Nintendo, which was in a circle. On the other side, was a green plastic rectangle?

R came over, and stood next to her. Sarah picked up the "Nintendo," not knowing what to do with it. Out of nowhere, the black box started to glow. It grew and changed shape, becoming a longer rectangle. When it stopped glowing, it was red.

Sarah opened it, "Hello, my name is Dexter. I am owned by Sarah, and am here to help her in with anything she needs to know." Sarah looked at it, she didn't remember owning anything like this, and the pokedex went on. "There are two new pokemon in the vicinity, charmander and Eevee" When it said each of their names, it's showed a picture of the pokemon. It then showed the picture of Eevee, "Eevee, the evolution pokemon, Eevee genetic code is irregular. It may mutate if it is exposed to radiation from element stones." It then showed the picture of a charmander, "charmander, the lizard pokemon, charmander has a preference for hot things. When it rains, steam is said to spout from the tip of its tail." With that said, the screen went black, awaiting the next order.

Like when she remembered her name, everything came back to her, she was a pokemon. That was a game with well over 300 pokemon. While she couldn't remember her past, she finally knew what was happening, sort of.

R turned and looked at her, "Pokemon, what are pokemon," she asked, completely mystified.

* * *

I have a huge plan for this one, with a story and everything! R will get another name, but for now, that's her name. I hope it makes sense.


End file.
